The Live and Suffering of MarySue
by Vilwarin
Summary: Mary-Sue had some accidents she would rather keep secret please R
1. A Played Dream

English is not my native language and I beg your pardon for my many mistakes. It would be very helpful for me if you could show me my mistakes.  
  
Everybody knows her, one hates her or loves her. Mary-Sues. They are very beautiful and have perfect manners. But the reality is, that they are mean and they use every method to reach their goal, or to get the man of their dreams.  
  
These are short stories of her accidents.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
~A PLAYED DREAM~  
  
This was not a normal Mary-Sue, if one could call her a Mary-Sue. She was a exception for she didn`t love Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood. And she had an other goal: She wished to switch in the body of an other, and this was Arwen. To say it right away: She had fallen in love with Aragorn!  
  
Mary-Sue knew exactly how she could get where she wanted to, for she WAS Mary-Sue and that was her duty. One didn`t have to get something on the head, have an accident, take chemicals or to sleep and wake in Middle- Earth. One little snip was all you had to do to travel in space and time.  
  
And whoosh, she was in Arwen's body.  
  
Her head was only inches away from his and he helt her face in his hands. Meaningfull eyes looked at her as if they had the abbility to look in her very soal. And perhaps they really could!  
  
Mary-Sue/Arwen supported herself with a hand on the canapee he was lying on while the other first stroked his hair and then caressed his cheek. His hair was black the midnight-sky and smelled well. He was like that when he was not in the wild to protect innocent people.  
  
He said he thought it was all just a dream.  
  
Without thinking she said: "Then it is a very beautiful one." Indeed she only felt like she were in heaven.  
  
Finally she had done it. She was with the one she loved and she was the one whom he loved. It was a perfect idea. One - that no Legolas-Mary-Sue had every had (The reason may be, that Legolas had no girlfriend). It was genial and she smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, the world was wonderful.  
  
Then she got uncomfortable, she stand up and went to the window. She looked at herself for the first time and stroked her hair. Arwen - now Mary-Sue - wore a light dress made of silk and her black tresses were as silky as her dress. She knew that Aragorn would follow her. It was romantic and her heart beat in her chest as if it would burst. She was right, for too stood up and went to her. His naked feet made no sound on the floor. He put an arm around her and put a hand on his chest. His clothes were made of velvet and it felt wonderful. No he pressed his forehead against hers and again their eyes locked.  
  
He talked with her and she with him, but she only listened to his voice and not to his words (Mary-Sue always knows what to say and what to do and therefore doesn't have to pay attention to these little things!).  
  
Then he kissed her and again she felt like in heaven. She melted in his arms and her knees became weak.  
  
"Amin mela lle - I love you, Aragorn." Was the only thing she could whisper when their lips parted. She didn't know how much longer her feet could support her.  
  
"Come!" she said and took his hand and wanted to lead him to where they came from. Aragron gave her a very bewildered look.  
  
"What are you doing, Liv?" asked her supposed Aragorn.  
  
Only parts of a moment later she heard a voice that didn`t suit in here.  
  
What had happened here? That could not be, that was simply wrong!  
  
Then she realized what the voice had said. It was a  
  
CUT!!!  
  
Now it was her turn to look bewildered.  
  
She blushed and said: "Viggo?"  
  
***  
  
If you liked it, you could erite a little review. *begging* Perhaps you have some little idea or have somebody or something you whish to be involved. Then post it for sometimes I need a little hint *lol* 


	2. Ithilien

Last time mary-Sue made the mistake to wish herself into the film, where she actualy got. She has learned her lesson and won't make that mistake again. But there are many other things, that could go wrong.  
  
~CHAPTER 2~  
  
~ITHILIEN~  
  
This time mary-Sue decited to just wake up in Middle-Earth. So she puts on something suitable for the meeting with Legolas, lies in bed and falls asleep.  
  
As she woke up, the very blue sky was the first thing Mary-Sue saw. She was in ithilien for she knew that Legolas founded an elven-colony there. Mary- Sue had the power to become everything she wanted, and this time, she wanted to be an Elf.  
  
Since she was Mary-Sue, she certainly only had to wait a few moments until the sweetest of all Elves crossed her way. So she made her way through the beautiful landscape and sang quietly with her new wonderful voice a song in the tongue of the elves.  
  
She had been walking and walking and still she hadn't met legolas Greenleaf. Then it had to be the other way: "LEGOLAS!" she sreamed at the top of her lungs. Only a short moment later she realized that she was surrounded by archers.  
  
Of course, the elves couldn't know her yet. But that would change very quickly! Shortly she would see Legolas.  
  
Then she heard a voice coming form the near bush. A human voice!  
  
"Who are you and what do you want in Ithilien? It is dangerous to walk alone in Ithilien, especially for a woman! We cannot let you here, so we will take you with us. But you have to go blindfolded!"  
  
Mary-Sue did not struggle against the cloth the bound over her eyes. She knew apart from the elves there were the men of Prince Faramir, Steward of Gondor. And these men certainly could tell her where to find her new kin.  
  
The walked through the woods for some time. Then in the distance she heardthe roaring of a waterfall und shortly she felt the little drops of wanter on her fair skin.  
  
I will carry you, for it is difficult to climb the stairs if you cannot see them. The roaring got louder and louder. Then she was set down and the cloth was removed. She found herself in a cave behind said waterfall. That was reminding herself of something, but Mary-Sue didn't get what it was. But that was of no importance, now she had to find out where Legolas was to be found.  
  
A tall man knelt before her, it was the same who carried her. He had black hair and was wearing clothes in grean and brown. "You are and elven-lady." Of course that was no question. "But I'm getting impolite, I will introtuce myself. I am Faramir, Denethor's son. What are you doing in these woods all alone? Everybody knows how dangerous it is outside. You can thank the Valar that you are still alive!"  
  
"I am searching Legolas." She said as if it was the most natural thing.  
  
"Legolas?" was the echo.  
  
"Yes, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen. The one who founded the elven colony."  
  
"Prince Legolas form Eryn Lasgalen." Faramir murmured. "I have never heard that name before." He said finally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R&R. I need your support. Please tell me what you think and I again beg your pardon for the mistakes. 


	3. To Be Or Not To Be

I have forgotten the Disclaimer: So here it is: I do not own any characters or Places and I make this only for your entertainment.  
  
Please Read and Review, I am depending on reviews. They are somewhat encouraging. *Thanks*  
  
So, now on with the Story:  
  
~CHAPTER 3~  
  
~TO BE OR NOT TO BE~  
  
Mary-Sue was especially fascinated of Legolas when he fought against Orcs, Cavetrolls, Uruk-Hais and didn't get a tiny scrach. Thus she decited to join the Fellowship of the Ring. With her charme and her newfound strength she would have nothing would stand in her way.  
  
"I want to join the fellowship of the Ring, I want to join the fellowship of the Ring." she repeated several times. Then she took a deep breath and.  
  
It was the strangest thing Mary-Sue had ever witnessed, and she had already witnessed very much. She had thought she perhaps would be found by Aragorn nad the Hobbits and taken to Rivendell. And apart from that.she felt very, very strange, as if she would carry a heavy burden.  
  
But she found herself standing outside the house of Elrond, and it was dark, so dark in fact, that the only thing that lightened the scene were the lights inside the house wich didn't help here very much. Mary-Sue saw Sam, who stood next to Bill the Pony and was talking to said animal. There were Frodo and Bilbo standing in the doorway and there was sitting Aragorn. He had is head bowed to his knees. She wondered what he was doing. Perhaps the old Ranger was tensed. In fact, one could lay the blame of this Ring- destroying-tour in his forefather Isildur who had not been smart enough to throw the doomed ring into the Orodruin. And it was said somewhere that he had the gift of foresight. Then - what did he see? But was she wasting her thoughts on him if only a few meters away was standing the Prince of her dreams? And there indeed was standing Legolas, tall and handsome, taller and more handsome than Mary-Sue could ever have imagined. All this was bigger and more beautiful. Gimli, Gandalf and the other two Hobbits were nowhere to be seen (the fact that the scene was barely could be the reason). All seemed to be quite tensed - except Bill perhaps who was ginving Sam a shove.  
  
There fom the house were coming Elrond and Gandalf. Elrond was looking every inch the Lord he was. He laid a hand on Aragorn's back and said something in elvish to him to gain is attention, for he seemed to have something to say. The ranger's head shot up immediately and he was ready to listen.  
  
So he started with his speech: "This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "The ring-dearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in the gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."  
  
Stille, now Gimli shoul comment the speech, but Gimli was not there! Moment, Gimli was not there? How can it be possible that nobody of the others had realized it?  
  
Slowly, very slowly Mary-Sue lowered her head. The only thing that came from her throught, was a loud  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Before the lights in the house went out and the world was covered by darkness.  
  
Ten surprised sets of eyes looked at the unconscious dwarf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The story was not that easy for me to write, for it is not really logical that Mary-Sue does not realize at first that she is stuck in Gimli's body. And normally I`'m someone who likes the logical things.  
  
The scene is taken from The Lord Of The Rings - The Ring Goes South 


	4. Sum, Sum, Sum

Chapter 4  
  
SUM, SUM, SUM  
  
Mary-Sue would not give up. Her problem seemed to be that she only took the first step and took the second for granted. So she had another plan.  
  
She just wished to be picked up by Aragorn and the hobbits on their way to Rivendell. THAT would be foolproof! Mary-Sue should have known that she was tempting fate.  
  
It stank and it was load. She could not yet see anything because she found herself arriving in the dead of night. It sounded like a sum, sum, sum, growing louder and louder and finally she heard wailing followed by a soft sigh. The first sounding hobbitish, the latter like a human voice. It seemed as if they were complaining about something.  
  
"Strider! It does itch everywhere, but not only a little but. Apart from that I am sore and it is so loud that I can't even sleep!"  
  
"No doubt, she had found them!"  
  
"Listen, Master Took," Aragorn sounded like his patience was waning to its end. "If it helps, I can tell you that you are not the only one who is feeling that way. There is a good reason why there is no Ranger path in the Marshes. But I have good news, we will have left them behind us the next day."  
  
"Promised?"  
  
"Yes, promised. And as you are not able to sleep, you could watch with me. What about that?" He said, not sounding convinced if the idea was good.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Strider?"  
  
"Does the pony like midges?"  
  
Aragorn looked had the hobbit, puzzled and chuckled softly. "I'm pretty sure he does not, Perigrin. He can't even scratch himself."  
  
Strider hurled an unlucky midge away from his face, giving it a lot of speed.  
  
Mary-Sue still cursed as she – after a fast free fly – set out to Wethertop. 


End file.
